Getting Gang Bang
by Implusively
Summary: Beware of characters are acting out character. Do not own any of the characters, all credit to Hiro Mashima. Don't read chapter2 if not interest in my life update. NOT A REAL CHAPTER! (You have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

Beware of characters are acting out character. Inspired by _Awesome Four Gang Bang_ by BuoyantBlithe and _Lucy Gang-Bang_ by Londrez. This is my own twist on the two stories. Do not own any character and idea of getting gang bang belong to BuoyantBlithe.

* * *

 **Getting Gang Bang**

As a girl, having three holes; mouth, ass, and pussy, each is being filled with an enormous, thick, and long manhood. They thrust into her in unison making her moans in delight. They never slow down the paces and when her climax subside they would start a new round.

Earlier that evening…

After returning from her job exhausted but was still on high alert. Lucy can sense that someone was following her and turn around to scanned her surroundings. However, no matter how many time she looked around. Unable to see who was following her. Petrified that the stalker may be a rapist, she quickens her pace almost to a sprint. Once she reached her apartment and entered inside, she relaxed feeling safe within her own home. However, the feeling was short lived. Out of nowhere someone pushed her up against the door. She was facing the door unable to see her attacker, she starts to fear for the worst. Hearing more than one voice, she could tell that there was more one attacker in her apartment. They quickly blindfolded, gagged, and undressed her before dragging her to her bed. Laying on her bed in nothing but the translucent lingerie she had purchased to not too long ago.

Suddenly, the light turns on and her blindfold was removed. Standing before her and staring was her attackers, Loke, Hibiki, and Gray in their naked perfection, with their limped 11-inch dicks out. She could feel herself wet down there just at the sight of the three men in all the gory and could not help but wondered how big they would be if they were completely hard. Slowly Gray walked up to the bed grabbing her hair and forcibly made her look into his eyes. "You, my dear, are going to enjoy this." Removing the gag from her mouth as she stares into his eyes, confused. Without her notice, Hibiki and Loke approached the bed. Hibiki tore off the offense lingerie that was the only thing that was hiding Lucy treasures from their view. As soon the remaining piece of clothing was removed. Her nipples were erected from the bitterly cold wind. Lucy wanted to scream, but her scream quickly changes into moans as Hibiki teased her hard nipples, by nibbles, licked, groped, twist as he pleased. Loke jerked her back to reality as he penetrated roughly into her core. Lucy groans were silent by Gray's penis. He stuffed his manhood into her cavern, forcing her to deep-throating him.

Although, there were no words exchanged between them. They seemed to know who gets to concentrating what part of her body. Nipples, clit, mouth, legs, arms, and hair. Never had she been so on edge so quickly. Loke starts to finger her asshole. The warmness of the hole and the clenched of the inner muscles around the fingers are enough for Loke to be turn on. Loke pulled out of Lucy's pussy and thrust into the raw hole. Lucy wanted to cry out, but it came out as muffling noise. He pulled out before slamming into her ass again. It went on nonstop, keeping in sync with the face fucking Gray give her. While Hibiki replaces Loke's cock with his tongue, licking Lucy's pussy and her juice. Soon Hibiki replaces his tongue with his shaft and thrust himself into her. Stretching her past anything she had taken before. Although, she has masturbated and played with toys before.

She soon got used to their lengths in her hole and moans lustfully as three men satisfied themselves with her. "Ah! Cumming," she moans out breathy. She kept coming long and hard, but the three men never ease up on her as she rides out her orgasms. Despite Lucy kept orgasming, she was still tight. Her pussy was clinging to Hibiki's staff, the muscle in her ass clinging to Loke's cock, and her warm cavern and talent tongue that muffled the sound by Gray's dick. After what seems to be an eternity, all three settles in her. They pulled out in unison just to slam back into her. Then together, the three thrusts in sync for what seemed to be blissfully never-ending. The three men finally come for the first time that evening.

However, it would not be their last time as they were beginning to swap holes with each other. She came under their constant barrage of attacks. Now Gray's dick was in Lucy's pussy, Hibiki taking her in the ass, and Loke forces her to deep-throating him. Lucy staring up at Loke as she is being faces fucked by him she notices the full-length mirror; that she has recently bought, and she could see the other two men enjoy themselves with her body. She could not help but climax again at the sight. However, the three men cruelly did not wait for her climax to subside before switch hole again. Once again Loke was back in her core, Gray in her ass, and Hibiki receiving a deep-throating from Lucy. The quivering of her pussy clenching onto Gray, Hibiki, and Loke's shafts as they swapped around to satisfying themselves with her body as they pleased.

Feeling so tight, she would not believe it was possible to take all three of them. Gray thrust into her nice, slippery pussy first, followed by Loke, and finally Hibiki. Lucy, who was in a doggy position; on her hands and feet. Gray on the bottom with his dick in her pussy. Loke laying above her, his cock was also in her pussy. Lastly, Hibiki perpendicular to her, his shaft entering her pussy. Now here she was, with three throbbing cocks in her pussy, her muscles clenched hard on them. "So good~! Feel, so good, inside me." She moans out incoherent.

They seemed to each pumped into her alternatively but also as a whole. The sensations she felt were like nothing before. "Harder! Faster!" She moans out repeatedly. Just as she was to climax for who knows how many time that night, they stopped and pull out leaving their tips at the entrance. Together the three slammed their cocks roughly into her pussy, stretching her open and reaching deeper into her. Hitting her spot repeatedly as she begs for release while moaning and groaning non-stop. It was not long until the four came together. The overflowed cums dripping down between her legs. "Ah! Your cocks filling me up so much~!" Sadly, it was not enough to satisfy the guys.

Next, was her ass. They pull themselves out from her pussy and slammed right into her asshole. Stretching her asshole open, as they thrust into her they decided to fingers her pussy. Hibiki had brilliant an idea and shoved his whole fist into her used pussy causing her to moans more lustfully than before. "Ahhhh~ my pussy!" Hearing her moans Loke and Gray, took the hint and shoved their fists into her abused core. "You, like this don't you, Lucy? Us violating your pussy and ass." Loke asks her as they took turns pulling out their fist and shoving it back her core, as they continue to fuck her in the ass. "Yes! Ah! Yes! Keep violating my pussy and ass like that!" Once they came into her ass, they took their cocks out letting their overflowed semen flow out her ass, while she clings onto their fist. She came hard, her pussy and ass felt so used and she was exhausted

However, the pleasure and surprised from her attackers kept awake and turned on ready for whatever surprised they have in store for her. Loke, being her celestial spirit know about her masturbating and using sex toys to relieve her sexual needs. He also knows where she stashes them away, in the last drawer of her desk, which happens to be the biggest drawers. Fill with variety toys range from bullet vibrators, vibrators, dildos anal toys, butt plugs, clitoral stimulators, nipple clamps, and her latest addition to her collection are double headed dildo for double penetrator. All her toys were also varying in style, material, and sizes making one feel they can open a shop with Lucy collection.

Removing their fists from her pussy, they grabbed the sex toys that they have to decide earlier they want Lucy to be pleasured with. The other two men walk in front of her and help her up and she was now on her kneeled on the ground. She thought this was the end, but she was wrong. Loke grabs her hair and commands her, "Put these inside you, my dear." Surprise to see her inflatable vibrating dildos in his hands. She took the 11-inch dildo and teasing herself with it then entered it into her pussy. Then she took the 8-inch dildo into her hand and thrust the toy into her back hole. She moans in delight as Gray and Hibiki squeezed the hand pump attachment making the dildos grew bigger and bigger inside her. Meanwhile, Loke turns the toys on max speeds via remotes. The dildo in her asshole was getting so big, it stretches her hole wider. Enjoying being pleasure by the toys, she did not notice Hibiki and Gray in front of her. They roughly pulled her erected nipple and placing them between two strong magnets. The magnets clamped down on her nipples, aggressively at the same time, making her cry out in shock. However, Loke stuffed his finger in Lucy cavern to prevent her from crying out from either pleasure or pain. With three semi-limp cocks were now fully erect and ready to go at the sight of her body being pleasured with toys.

Loke took out his finger and stuffed their dicks into her cavern and fill her. They pull their cocks out from Lucy's mouth. Lucy could not help whimpers at the feeling of loss of their cocks. She lightly bites Hibiki's cock and wrapped a hand around each of Loke and Gray's impossible hard dick to squeezed and that all it took to send them over the edge and into a full-blown orgasm. They screamed out their release.

"Lucy!"

With the toys still inside her, stretching and vibrating, she complains how unsatisfied she was felt. "I need your massive cocks inside me, Hibiki, Loke, Gray! I want to be your personal cum bucket." She begs them to take her again. Hearing this, they quickly became hard again. They were determined to not only satisfied her but also make her unable to walk in the coming days. Twisted both the valve on each on the air bladder to deflate the toys and removed the toy from her pussy and ass, only to be replaced by their cocks. Their cocks were once again filling her holes again, roughly taking her from all three angles.

This continued into the day, while she laid there taking wave after waves of pleasure that the three of them gave her. She allows them to please themselves with her however they chose to, and ejaculate inside her holes non-stop. Cums were beginning to leak out from all three holes, some were covering body as they pull out her hole as they came midway and move into the next hole. The three continue rammed their dicks into her, not caring about the sticky mess they made. Taking turns in her ass, pussy, and mouth or having all three shafts in her one of holes at the same. Finally, feeling exhausted, they did their last round of the day with three cocks in her pussy. The four came together for last time that night.

"Don't pull out! Stay inside me, please," she begs them as they were about to remove themselves from her. So, they decide to remain inside her hot slippery core, making her feel whole. Looking at their masterpiece, Hibiki, Loke, and Gray was pleased to see Lucy covered in their cums from head to toes and looking thoroughly ravished and her chocolatey brown eyes clouded with lust. Soon the four fell asleep.

Lucy was first to wake up and seeing the position and feeling them inside of her. She knows they would soon wake up and have another few rounds with her again. Noticed that the nipples clamps were still attached to her nipples, she decides to remove them. Feeling she should get up soon to clean them and herself, changing the bedding. However, she was just as exhausted to care, as so were they. Lucy probably would not be able to walk anytime soon.

So, she decides to lay there waiting for Loke, Hibiki, and Gray to wake up as she played with her abused nipples. Soon, Hibiki, Gray, and Loke woke up to the sound of Lucy moans.

"My, my what is our cum bucket doing, huh?" Loke asks Hibiki and Gray. Lucy startled that they woke up and caught her in the licit act with them still in her, she blushed.

"It seems to me she trying to tell us. that she is ready for more." Gray smirk, as the three pull themselves out her pussy and being to satisfy themselves with her holes once again. She moans lustfully as they continue to lick, pull, twist and turn, her body parts as they please. Her moans encourage them to go harder and faster than before.

Feeling how sticky she was, Hibiki suggest to Loke and Gray that they should help her get clean because would not be able to do that by herself for a long time. Loke and Gray agree. Loke carries Lucy in a princess style to the bathroom as Hibiki remove the bedding and follow Loke, Lucy, and Gray to the bathroom dumping the bedding in the laundry bin as Gray turns on the shower for the four of them. The three men help her thoroughly wash up. Loke was on his knee, in front of her eating her pussy. Hibiki was behind her, also kneeling and eating her ass. Gray was making out and playing with her breast with his free hands. They each take turn eating her out in all three holes as she keeps climax into her faces. The only reason why she was able to keep standing was that the guys hold her up.

After, finishing their shower Lucy's leg was trembling from the endless wave of pleasure from receiving orals. They dry her and themselves with the towels, and place on her bed. She looks thoroughly ravish, her chocolatey brown eyes clouded with lust. She spread her wide open, inviting them to back inside sticks two of their fingers into her wet core covering their fingers with her hot stickiness of their combined arousal. Then they brought fingers to her lips and watch her suck on their fingers clean.

"I- I want you. I want your enormously, thick, and long cocks violate me again." She moans out as she takes out their fingers from her mouths. Loke, Hibiki, and Gray who were already turn on at the sight of Lucy cleaning their fingers.

"Please, masters~!" Now hearing her begs for more, they gladly grant her wish Ramming their penis into her holes just like the night before. She moans in delight as they begin the endless cycle of pleasure for Lucy as Gray, Hibiki, and Loke taking turns in her holes.

"Fill my holes up with your semen, masters!" She cried out.

"Such a naughty maid. We should punish her." Loke said to Hibiki and Gray. Soon they continue to pound into her tight holes. Even if she wants them to stop now. It was too late, they were at a point of no return. The only thing they care about is to satisfy their needs for her body. They would only stop once they are thoroughly satisfied with her and are too exhausted to keep going.

* * *

Welcome any feedback or suggestions you may have.


	2. AN: Update

So, to start off... a lot of things has happened that delay and gave me "writers' block". First of all, after posting the gang bang story and started to work on my next "chapters". My laptop gave me the blue screen of death so I needed to ship it to get the motherboard replaced (yes, it was that serious). After that, I got a job after my birthday which I was planning to released a bonus chapter but didn't have time to edit the chapter so I end up never posting. A few weeks later my grandpa past away due to poor health I think started working like crazy to avoid thinking about it and work on my mother paperwork to flea back to Vietnam as soon as possible to visit my grandma. Since I wasn't able to travel to Vietnam for my grandpa funeral due just started working and I needed to do more paperwork for my mother. I also quit my job because I was unhappy at the end of January and booked a trip to Vietnam.

All this happened in less than a year. When life happened it happen all at once for me. So I apologize for the wait and I promised I was unable to keep with reader requests/ideas. I will be editing and hopefully start writing again.

-Young


End file.
